Entrance Exam Arc
}} The Entrance Exam Arc is the first story arc in My Hero Academia and the U.A. Beginnings Saga. A formerly Quirkless Izuku Midoriya inherits All Might's Quirk and must now learn how to use it properly in order to pass the entrance exam for U.A. High School. Summary Prologue The story begins with a prologue: one day in Quiq Quig, China, a "Luminescent Baby" was born with a unique power called a "Quirk". Then, around the world as time passed, humanity started to obtain Quirks and people realized that their dreams of being Heroes could become a reality with these powers. Now, 80% of the world is comprised of superhumans and people's dream of being heroes became a profession which is under the spotlight. The Origin of Izuku Midoriya The story shifts to the present. Izuku is a 14-year-old boy who dreams of becoming a Hero, but unlike other people, Izuku was not born with a Quirk and is constantly bullied by his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo, a 14-year-old boy with an impressive Quirk. One day when walking home from school, Izuku is attacked by a villain but is saved by the timely arrival of the hero All Might, a famous hero known as the Symbol of Peace. Before All Might leaves, Izuku asks him whether he can become a Hero without a Quirk. All Might tells him that it is fine to dream but he should not confuse his dream with his reality and leaves. Continuing walking home, Izuku then spots a crowd watching a villain wrecking havoc using Katsuki's body as a medium. Not wanting to stand by and do nothing, Izuku jumps in to try and save Katsuki, shocking the crowd and All Might who decides to step in and defeats the villain with Detroit Smash, saving Izuku and Katsuki's lives. The Acknowledged Dream Nearly home, Katsuki approaches Izuku and threatens him, telling the boy to never try to help him again. Katsuki leaves, seething in rage. Suddenly, All Might appears and thanks Izuku for inspiring him with his bravery despite not having a Quirk. All Might then tells Izuku that he has a proposal for him and that he too can become a hero, which makes Izuku cry in joy for having his dream finally acknowledged not by anyone, but by the Hero he admires the most: All Might. All Might tells Izuku that he is worthy to inherit his strength, confusing the boy. All Might explains that his Quirk, called One For All, can be passed down and he has selected Izuku as his successor. Izuku asks why All Might would give his Quirk to him, to which All Might replies that he doesn't mind giving it to him and because he shined more than any of the other so-called "heroes". All Might says that the decision is his to make and Izuku decides to accept All Might's proposal. Becoming the Successor training.]] All Might begins to train Izuku in order for his body to inherit One For All, explaining that if he gave it to him now, his body would be blown to bits. All Might has Izuku clean the Seaside Bay of its trash as a great way to strengthen Izuku's body into a proper vessel by the end of ten months, after which U.A.'s Entrance Exam will happen. After ten months of intense training, it is now the day of U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Izuku's body is now more refined and muscular, which causes All Might to say that he has become a genuine vessel. All Might decides to give Izuku his reward for having worked so hard for the last ten months, saying he has earned it fair and square: the One For All Quirk. All Might gives Izuku a piece of his hair to eat, much to Izuku's confusion. All Might says that it doesn't matter how he takes his DNA, but due to the Entrance Exam beginning in a few hours, he needs to inherit it immediately. U.A.'s Entrance Exam: Izuku's Starting Line Izuku is seen running to U.A., having arrived in time for the Entrance Exam. As he is about to enter U.A., Izuku begins to fall, but is saved by a girl's Quirk. The girl wishes him good luck, which leaves him speechless, as he finally managed to talk to a girl (although he didn't say anything). Inside U.A., Present Mic explains how the Entrance Exam works, which begins with a practical test and afterwards a written test. Mic explains that their goal in the practical test is to dispatch as many villains (which are actually robots) as they can to earn a high score. The practical test of the Entrance Exam begins but as it nears the end, Izuku has been unable to dispatch any of the robots. Suddenly, a huge robot appears and Izuku sees the same girl who helped him earlier trapped under rubble. Izuku, mustering courage, decides to save the girl. Izuku jumps up to the robot and, for the first time, uses One For All and delivers a destructive punch to the huge robot, smashing it into pieces and shocking everyone. All Might in his true form, who is in the crowd watching, smiles. Izuku, having used One For All for the first time, begins feeling the aftershock of the Quirk; his legs are broken as well as his right arm. Izuku considers using One For All to make a safe landing but is unable to do so, due to his battered limbs. The girl who Izuku saved from the huge robot, uses her Quirk to make him float, saving him as he lands on the ground thinking of the exam. However, the practical test is declared over, much to Izuku's devastation before he falls unconscious. The other participants' comment on Izuku's Quirk, calling him incredible as Tenya Iida notes on Izuku's heroic action of saving the girl instead of running. Recovery Girl, U.A.'s nurse, heals Izuku's injuries. One week later, Izuku receives a letter that will reveal whether he made it into U.A. or not. He opens the letter, which displays a screen with All Might on it. All Might apologizes to Izuku for not contacting him sooner. He then says that from now on he is going to work at U.A.. All Might tells Izuku that he did fine on the written test, but scored zero points on the practical test which meant he failed, much to Izuku's sadness. However, All Might then shows a video of the girl who saved Izuku, Ochaco, asking Present Mic if she could share her points with him because he saved her, much to his shock. All Might says that the judges were looking for more than just smashing robots; they were also looking for rescue points, of which Izuku scored 60 for saving Ochaco. All Might says that Izuku has passed, meaning he has been accepted, and U.A. will now be his Hero Academia, much to Izuku's joy. Story Impact *Quirks are introduced as well as the profession of both Heroes and Villains. *80% of the world's population have Quirks while the remaining 20% do not. **If an individual is born with an extra bone joint in the pinky toe, that person does not have a Quirk, as noted by doctors. *Main characters such as Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugo, and Tenya Iida are introduced. *All Might, the greatest hero ever born, is introduced. He is labeled as the "Symbol of Peace" in society. He is revealed to have gained a serious wound five years prior from a powerful villain which has severely drained his powers, resulting in him only being able to use his hero form for a short time per day. *All Might's transferable Quirk, One For All, is introduced. He gives his power to Izuku and takes him on as his disciple. *Izuku Midoriya receives his Quirk from All Might and is accepted into U.A., allowing him to train to become a hero. Characters Introduced by Appearance Battles & Events References Site Navigation pl:Egzamin wstępny (wątek) Category:Story Arcs